


The Litmus Test

by Vexicle



Series: Black Velvet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: In hindsight, she should have seen this coming - in more ways than one.





	The Litmus Test

“I'm a lesbian,” Eva informs Kona even as she has him trapped inside a broom closet, pinned against the wall.

“Right, right,” Kona moans slightly, and there's a slight hitch in his breathing when he feels the brunette’s thighs uncomfortably close to his clothed erection. It's dark in this closet, but it only serves to heighten his senses and make him gasp at her fleeting touches. “Wouldn't dream of changing that,” he promises breathlessly as Eva traces his jawline delicately with one finger.

“I'm only experimenting,” she whispers back, firmly, but not unkindly. “Please don't get too attached, you hear me, Kona?” Her hand slowly creeps up his thighs, rubbing her knuckles against his crotch. “The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

“S-sure - mm, aah-” Kona bites his lip to muffle his moans, his eyes glazing over. Not that it's really needed since he's so quiet and the door is locked from the inside, but he'd really hate for any unsuspecting student to try and investigate right now.

“Kona,” Eva says, a little more firmly now, clutching both of his shoulders to get his attention. She leans in close and says, “This isn't permanent.”

Kona blinks the haze out of his eyes and nods. “I understand,” he says impatiently. “Let’s _do something_ already.”

“Eager, aren't you?” Eva croons, eyelids fluttering and standing on tiptoe to place a kiss on his lips. “Of course,” Eva whispers, slamming him against the wall, kissing him with such ferocity that the only thing Kona wants to do is submit completely; and he does, moaning into her inviting heat and grabbing on to her back for dear life when her hand explores beneath his underwear. Both of them find themselves needing to adjust to the other’s heat and flesh and bones. After a few moments spent awkwardly patting around his crotch area, Eva finds his neglected erection and pumps it slowly. His head spins and his legs threaten to give out as she forcefully invades his mouth with her tongue, squeezing his length, Eva’s strength the only thing keeping him from tumbling down.

His entire body shaking, Kona realises he should do something with his hands. Clumsily, he traces his fingers down her neck, her spine, and finally to her plump ass. He holds it there, unsure if to proceed, if this is already too far, but then the brunette rocks back against his hand, and his mind short circuits and his fingers disappear under her skirt. She isn’t wearing shorts. Kona registers how wet she is, how he can feel the slick through her panties, and how he can smell her arousal from where he leans his head back, moaning as Eva attacks his sensitive neck. 

“Ah, um, c-can I?”

“I don’t know. _Can_ you?” Eva asks cheekily, grinding down against his hand and sending his heart on a one-way trip into the sky.

Biting his lip harder, Kona dips his index finger inside her tantalising heat, curiously pushing it in and out. Eva lets out a gasp, her legs jerking and her foot hitting against some random box but she's too far gone to care about the pain. “My clit,” she informs him as she rubs teasing circles against his tip with her thumb and Kona trembles. “Like that.” 

Kona obeys, awkwardly rubbing his thumb along her folds and lets out a little gasp of his own as he finds a wet, fleshy nub just slightly above them. Kona rubs his thumb around it like Eva told him to, and then gently presses down, sending electricity up Eva’s veins as she arches her back and moans. Loudly. 

Kona freezes. “We're going to get caught.”

“You're paranoid, Kona,” Eva teases breathlessly, and even in this dim light he can spy the telltale gleam in her green eyes. “Fingerfuck me,” she whispers against his lips, _it's so fucking hot_ and Kona can't help but groan at that, his body completely at her command as she continues pumping his cock, tensing as she twists her wrist on one particular stroke. Scrambling to obey, he continues his sweet torture of her clit, his ministrations growing more vigorous as he thrusts his finger inside of her, letting out little whimpers and whispered pleas.

Crap, Kona sincerely hopes he’ll be able to keep his word - he's becoming addicted to her at an alarmingly fast pace; how smooth and soft and pliant she is, the feel of her tight entrance clenching enticingly around his digits, and the curves of her body as he traces one finger delicately down her side - it’s all just so, _so_ good -

Eva’s figured out to some extent what brings Kona completely to her mercy by now, and though she's equally as breathless and disheveled as her teammate, Kona can tell that her strokes are all measured with careful precision, skills that are currently foreign to him. Kona moans and whimpers helplessly as she teases his throbbing cock. Every time she knows he’s close she slows down, grinning at his frustrated glare, only then his toes curl as she drags her fingers lazily along the head of his length. Kona’s brain shuts down as he lets out a sob and clings tighter to her, burying his head against her neck.

“Fuck - fuck, Eva, please,” Kona begs, his fingers’ motions getting sloppier and sloppier. Eva soothes him by stroking his disheveled black locks, and then the sensation of Eva pressing her thumb against his cockhead firmly shoots through his entire being. Kona _bites_ Eva’s shoulder to stop himself from screaming obscenities to the whole world, coming all over her hand. He pants and clutches at her, clawing his free hand down her clothed back. 

Eva withdraws her hand, looking at the white substance curiously, but she doesn't get a good look at it half because it's dark and half because Kona redoubles his efforts, pulling Eva closer to lean on him and trying to get a better angle, drilling his fingers into her abused entrance. Eva gasps, ordering, “Curl your fingers - to the left - oh _yes_ -” and then she arches her back, rolling her hips against his fingers. Kona would really like to rub her breasts but he's the one supporting her this time; the brunette moans against his chest as he rubs his thumb in circular motions against her sensitive bud.

Eva is panting harshly, spreading her legs wider, breathlessly demanding Kona to never stop, never fucking stop, it feels so good and _fuck_ -

A tremor shakes Eva’s entire body, and Kona lets out a pitiful whine at the feeling of a warm, wet liquid hitting his hand, but he doesn't stop fucking her tightening pussy with his fingers, rubbing and pressing against her clit. He slows as her spasms still and then Eva abruptly falls onto his chest, hugging him, tugging on his arm to still his motions.

“Good?”

“Good.”

Eva checks her phone and realises recess is almost over. They stare at each other for a while, unsure of how to proceed.

“... I didn't bring a change of underwear.”

“Neither did I.”

“We should plan better next time.”

Kona looks at her, and even in this dim light he thinks he can detect a faint blush on her cheeks. “There's going to be a next time?” Kona asks.

“Soon,” Eva promises, straightening out her hair, patting down her skirt. “I have tissues,” she offers sheepishly.

“I'll take them.”

.

Kona is almost too busy trying not to squirm too much in class to notice Eva’s text, but when he does, he very narrowly avoids catching anyone’s attention as he fumbles clumsily with his tablet. 

**Neeples:** yobro, you did grate

Kona attempts to look attentive while still hiding his blush, lowering his head to hopefully shield his texts from view of anyone behind him.

 **thiccdicc:** I didn’t even do anything bro I suck?!  
**thiccdicc:** Like, you really wanna do this though?

Kona takes a moment to ponder over the logistics of fucking one of his best friends. He’d seen many such relationships in real life and they’d been none the worse for wear. In a case of incompatible sexuality like this? Nah, probably nothing would happen at all. He’d be fine just doing it for a while to satisfy her curiosity. Kona does admit that he’s went on the occasional date with guys in the past, though what Eva’s suggesting is a thousand times more intimate... Still, though, Kona knows its entirely possible to have a sex friend thing going on and still be close, and he could call it off anytime he wanted... 

Evidently, Eva can’t pay attention in class either, because her responses come quick.

 **Neeples:** Excuse you was I not clear enough bro!!!  
**Neeples:** yes bro youll get like 837178 bropportunities to suck ;3c

Kona covers his face with one hand, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, which is… admittedly strange. It’s not exactly the first time they’ve joked around like this before, but now all Kona can think of is… well, it’s actually real, and, and…

 **thiccdicc:** Hey, what actually made you want to do any of this anyway?  
**Neeples:** Oh  
**Neeples:** Well you know, just trying something new, I guess?  
**Neeples:** wait actually do you mind

Kona, despite himself, finds his heart pounding, and he casts his eyes around frantically before replying.

 **thiccdicc:** Not at all. Go nuts.

.

Eva approaches Kona after school almost instantly and right on schedule. “I want a dick in me,” she says bluntly as she pulls on his hand. “I've been thinking about it since recess,” she informs him, steering him past the lockers and forcing Kona’s mind into a blur, probably something along the lines of _holy fuck fuck fuck we're really going to do this, we're really going to do this shit crap FUCK -_

“That won't be a problem,” Kona says out loud, trying his best to discreetly check his own dick out because damn these jeans are tight and he hopes to god that he's not going to pop a boner right now in front of everyone.

Eva’s home is fortunately very near school, and less than fifteen minutes later after a walk he finds himself being flattened by Eva’s weight, his hands pinned above him, his moans a little less restrained now that he's in Eva’s home. Eva’s _empty_ home.

Eva’s bed had previously been decorated with adorable colourful plushies, but they've all been scattered on the floor as Eva continues to attack her prey, sucking and nibbling roughly at his neck. The black-haired boy can't find it in himself to protest, and he tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes and letting Eva have his way with him.

“You're really pretty,” comes Eva’s sensual whisper against his skin, and Kona shivers. “I bet you'd look even prettier showing me more of that skin,” she continues. “I'd love to leave some marks your body.” Eva looks up mischievously, smirking, and Kona has to stifle a moan at the thought. There’s pent-up anticipation from this afternoon sizzling and scorching through his veins. He can’t wait.

“Eva,” he moans, tugging helplessly at where she holds him captive. Eva hums, running her fingers against his prominent collarbones, and he snaps his golden eyes open, giving her a hungry look, and oh god they've fucked once and he can't believe he's already craving so much more of her touch.

Kona is abruptly catapulted out of his pleasant haze when he realises his shirt is being unbuttoned, and then he's lurching forward, grabbing her hand. “No, no you can't do that, no,” he babbles, and there's a certain degree of urgency in his tone that makes Eva hesitate.

“Are you... okay?” she asks, and then Kona forces himself to calm down; breathe in, breathe out. What is he thinking? This is _Eva_ , his teammate for five years now. He can trust her. He's being stupid.

“I'm sorry. You can continue.” Kona bites the inside of his cheek, chewing nervously. “It's dumb.”

Eva frowns and pokes his chest. "It's not dumb if it makes you uncomfortable!”

Kona just stares at her with a confused look. “You don't want to fuck me?”

“Of course I do,” Eva presses her thighs together, although if subconsciously or if to illustrate her point, Kona isn't sure. “But, see, you need to tell me if you're not okay with something!”

“You’re letting me do that?”

Eva stares back, equally as surprised, and then horror dawns on her face and she closes her eyes, clenching her fists. “No, you _have_ to do that! It's not a choice!” Eva yells, and then her gaze softens as she realises Kona is holding a huge pillow to his face, cowering behind it.

“Kona,” she says gently, inching closer. “Kona. Look at me.” When he peeps out from beneath the fluffy green pillow, she heaves a sigh of relief. “I'm not angry at you. I'm concerned.” Her green eyes are calming. Sincere. There's an unvoiced question in the air, and Kona knows it's out of respect for his privacy and he feels a sudden rush of warmth in his chest. _Tell me_ , Eva wants to say, but doesn't. She waits patiently for his move.

Kona holds her gaze for a while before dropping it. He didn't want to let her know, just yet, but her steadiness is surprisingly comforting. He squeezes the pillow in his grasp, debating over whether or not to spill the beans. “My ex didn't let me,” he finally admits. It's not a lie, but it's not exactly what Eva wants, he knows; he's sorry, he's really sorry, but he's not going to let anyone else know about that part of him.

“She didn't... she didn't do anything to you, did she?” Eva doesn't even look surprised, just has this sickened look on her face.

Kona shakes his head rapidly, eyes wide. As terrible as she'd been, he really wouldn't want to accuse her of… _that_. Well, at least, he doesn't think so. Or at the very least she didn't really do anything illegal. He had wanted it, the minor stuff he could deal with... Eva seems to expect him to be dealing far worse with it than he actually has, however. Yet another warning sign Kona couldn't see? His chest tightens.

Eva looks at him sadly, but determined nonetheless. “I didn't force you into anything either, did I?”

“No, no! It's fine. I enjoyed it.” Kona pauses. “I'll make sure to tell you everything from now on.”

Eva sighs in relief, settling down next to Kona and pulling him into a hug. “Look here, bro. That conversation killed all my horny thoughts but I think setting you straight is way more important right now. I'm going to educate you on everything important, right here, right now, bro. Okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees. “Bro,” he adds, and laughs.

.

The next time they have any sort of sexual contact whatsoever is when Kaoru and Fox have left the dorm to get in some late-night sparring sessions and Eva once again has Kona in her bed. Eva is far more gentle this time, and Kona growls in frustration as her hands inch up his clothed abdomen and chest. Eva spends her time tracing every curve, every dip, committing the way Kona trembles at her soft touches to memory. 

Eva doesn't say it, but she’s afraid of pushing him too far now that she's learnt his history. She handles him like a delicate instrument; but from the way the black-haired male reaches around to grab at her, maybe this wasn't the best approach?

“Eva, stop teasing,” he protests. He has his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall and his back to Eva, making it so he can't predict any of her movements. “I, I...” Kona stops, and from this short distance apart Eva can feel the heat radiating off him. “I want more,” he mumbles, seeming very embarrassed indeed at this foreign language.

“More touches? Like this?” Eva asks, smiling lightly as he whines in protest. Her hand returns to the slow, sensual strokes it's been doing for the past five minutes. _What a horny bastard,_ she thinks affectionately. Hell if she'll give it to him easily, then.

Kona scratches at the wall again feebly. “I want you to be... rougher,” he says, all but choking on the last word. Eva grins.

“Of course,” Eva says, and Kona barely has time for a shiver to run through his entire body at the sultry tone before he's being flipped onto his back. He’s blushing, staring up at her with a slightly open mouth and Eva giggles at the adorable sight. “I believe I ordered a dick the last time, did I?” Eva purrs as she paws his crotch.

“Y-yeah,” Kona stammers, his temperature rapidly rising. His cock’s been twitching in interest since she first started massaging his body; Eva could feel it against her leg.

Eva makes a show out of tapping her chin in thought. “Well, since you want more,” she says teasingly, pulling his pants down in one swift motion and letting his half-hard cock spring to attention. Eva licks her lips. “Surely you wouldn't mind?”

“Mind what?” Kona asks, staring at her as though he can't believe what's happening, and then his legs spasm involuntarily as Eva licks one long stripe up the underside of his cock. Eva freezes, she hadn’t meant to do that so quickly, but then Kona shuffles close and she senses his approval. 

“Oh. T-that. Of course… of course I don't mind,” he moans, his mind elsewhere, letting the brunette spread his legs wider and lean in closer. She strokes her hands up his long legs, squeezing and pinching at his fleshy pale inner thighs, making him gasp and pant faster for her.

Eva takes him in hand, inspecting the organ, dragging her fingers curiously across the foreskin, feeling it’s texture. Kona shudders in her grasp. Now that she can get a good look at his cock, Eva tilts her head slightly, taking in every detail. It's hard, twitching slightly and red from arousal, a bead of precum leaking at the tip. Eva drags her tongue across her lips slowly, devouring the sight with her eyes. In her opinion, it’s definitely not as bad as some of her exes made it out to be. Kona squirms under her attentive gaze, and she places her hand on his hips to calm him.

Eva wonders how it compares to sucking on a clit, and then she realises she doesn't actually have any experience in sucking on a _dick_. But it’s fine right, they basically developed from the same foetus structures or something, right? Mentally, she shrugs and continues her languid licks, watching Kona tense up and swear occasionally. Finally Eva takes his tip in her mouth and has to clamp down on his hips to stop him from thrusting deeper into her mouth. His eyes are half lidded and expression sultry, and Eva finds it really... really... 

Even now, Kona clearly doesn't intend on rushing her. He's blushing, panting and obviously really turned on by the sheer sight of her, but the way one hand strokes her hair slowly tells Eva he’s willing to let her take all the time she needs - and honestly, Kona really was the most pleasant guy around she could have chosen for this. Eva sincerely hopes he gets a nice girlfriend, or something.

Eva is all too aware of the slow pace at which she samples his cock, it's just so unlike her usual attitude. Eva commits to memory the way her tongue explores every ridge and flap of skin, swirling her tongue at the tip experimentally. Kona keens, and she trusts it must be _excruciating_ for him. She laps at the slit where some of his precum is collecting, making Kona clutch at her and let out a small moan. It tastes salty and slightly bitter and _masculine_. It's definitely different from what a vulva tastes like. She hums, working her mouth around more of his cock, and he tightens his hands in her short hair, murmuring appreciatively.

“That's good. You're doing well,” Kona praises breathlessly, and Eva’s heart threatens to burst with pride. Eva hums in recognition and Kona trembles at the sensation; so he _does_ like that. She’ll have to remember that. “Bob your head,” he whispers hoarsely, and Eva obeys, hollowing her cheeks and sucking on the sensitive organ at the same time.

Kona gasps and clutches at her shoulders, his hips stuttering. Eva continues suckling on his cock, running her tongue teasingly on the underside of his length, drinking in the musky taste. Kona bites down on his lip hard, but a few moans make their way past his lips anyway.

“Ah - fuck, Eva. Y-your hand, please... fuck, _shit -_ ” Kona breaks off into a sob as Eva uses the tip of the tongue to tease his head, and Eva grins around his length. The black-haired boy is clinging onto Eva desperately, digging his heels into the mattress - searching for something, anything to ground him to reality. Eva’s hand wanders down to the soft round sac below the base of Kona’s length, massaging it, and she watches his thighs twitch uncontrollably. He tugs at her brown locks in warning. “Fuck, Eva, I'm going to come,” Kona says breathlessly, eyes rolling back in his head when Eva pinches lightly at his sensitive skin.

Eva latches off his cock to give her tired jaw a break, immediately taking him in hand, pumping her fist up and down. Her saliva has made his length all the more slippery. Kona fists his hands in her white bedsheets when Eva thumbs his tip, rubbing in circular motions and applying just the slightest amount of pressure. “More, please,” Kona begs with just the slightest hint of a whine, and when Eva examines him more closely she realises that tears are pricking at his eyes. Eva licks her dry lips, gulping. _Adorable._

Eva strokes Kona’s inner thighs at the same time she massages the underside of his tip; teasing the prominent vein with her tongue. Kona’s lips form an ‘O’ as he finally falls over the edge, his semen getting all over the bed and their clothes. The air is filled with the telltale fishy smell of sex. Kona’s chest heaves while he lies on his back, and curiously, Eva thinks that she wants to taste him. Sticking her tongue out cautiously, she cleans the thick white liquid off his spent cock. Kona quivers underneath her, rasping out, “Ugh, too sensitive,” so Eva finds herself being pushed away gently.

“Hey,” Kona says, satisfied and completely exhausted. He yawns and rubs his eyes. “What about you?”

Eva smiles wryly. “ _I_ will change the bedsheets before our teammates get back.”

“Let me help you.” Kona tries to get up but his legs wobble. Eva gently tugs downwards on his hips. 

“ _You_ will stay here and enjoy your damn orgasm, bro.” 

Kona stretches and yawns again. “I’m gonna change my clothes real quick,” he says, obviously not hearing a word she just said. “Thank you, Eva.”

The brunette waits until the boy has grabbed a new pair of briefs and left for the shower. She turns her head to look around suspiciously, as though there’s an invisible audience somewhere. 

It wasn’t bad, certainly. It was an experience. Maybe… maybe even good, but Eva feels hesitant to classify anything too soon. Her body is still high-strung, adrenaline rushing through her veins, and Eva discovers that she’s subconsciously grinding her crotch against the sheets. Right, it’ll take her a long time in the shower again, then. Eva blushes as she imagines the welcome pressure of the water jet against her aching clit.

Oh, right, she _had_ been supposed to clean the sheets, right?

Lifting her fingers, she briefly debates what she’s about to do - then discreetly, Eva swipes her finger across some of Kona’s slick, slightly thinner than a woman’s cum, placing her finger in her mouth and sucking on it.

_The musky tang is proving to be really addictive,_ Eva thinks, her brain overtaken with a pleasant haze.

.

Fox stares at his teammates suspiciously, then back to Kaoru (the only other sane one and overall voice of reason). “Kaoru, your dear Kona-chan and Eva seem really close today.”

Today is the day for sports club activities, and the practice room is swarmed with students. Of course, Kona and Eva immediately make a beeline for the archery range, leaving their hapless teammates at the corner of the room. Fox has no clue why they even bother when they're clearly just making stupid jokes for the umpteenth time. He can tell what they're talking about even from this distance, and they collapse into laughter yet again.

“Whip me, bro,” Eva says, wheezing the entire time, and Kona is apparently so high on laughter that he just screams excitedly in response. 

“They're just joking about Kona’s weapon. Seems normal to me, Fox,” Kaoru says mildly.

“But but but!” The brunet gestures wildly at them in distress. “There's something different about them, right?”

Case in point, Kona has his hand under Eva’s cheek and is tipping it upwards with a sly expression on his face. Eva seems to accept this, leaning forward and sticking her tongue out playfully. Kaoru chokes on her orange juice, spits it out, wipes her mouth with one arm and slams one hand on the table. “Oh my god!” She's sitting rimrod straight, staring at her offending teammates with wide violet eyes.

“See?” Fox asks smugly.

“You're goddamn right I see it!” Kaoru squeals. “Fox, Fox, do you have your phone with you? Oh, nevermind.” Kaoru pouts. “Too late. They've stopped,” she notes disappointedly.

When Fox turns to look again, Kona is clapping his hands and watching Eva ready her bow. “Bro, you ready to shoot your bro?” Kona asks, smirking.

“I'll shoot it like a dick, bro!” Eva grins back. She draws her bowstring back and the arrow lands perfectly in the center of the target.

Kona bursts into laughter. “Bro, fuck, you hit the prostit!” Kona has this really strange expression on his face, the one he makes when he's trying to hold his laughter back. He bites his lips and his grin is so wide the skin under his eyes crinkle up.

“Shit, I hit it _hard_ as fuck!” Eva gasps out, shoulders and chest shaking.

“Crass humour, check.” Fox sighs. “Aren't they annoying?”

“They are a great ship,” Kaoru says dreamily, clasping her hands together as if she's praying to some god above.

Fox stares at her. “Are you serious?”

Kaoru nods determinedly. “Yep! And I'm totally adding that cute moment to my book of shippy memories!”

“You have a... whole… _book_?” Fox gapes at the pale girl.

“Yep!” Kaoru seems to conjure a thick paperback journal out from absolutely nowhere, flipping through the pages excitedly. “Look, look, here's some choice snippets of Breeze and Winter!”

Fox coughs and pulls at the collar of his shirt. “Isn't that nice.”

“Ooh, and some cute pictures I have of Mr Collins and Mr Hall! They're hugging in this one!”

“Are you... are you shipping Kona’s dad and Jasper’s dad? They're cousins!”

“That just means if they get married, they'll be brothers instead.” Kaoru sighs happily and hugs her journal to her chest. “Isn't it romantic?” 

“Sure, sure,” the brunet mutters awkwardly. Mentally, Fox promotes himself to being the _only_ voice of reason in his team.

.

_Kona, you're such a slut,_ Eva thinks even as her back arches and her legs shake around his head and a tremor seizes her entire body and she wails incoherently; Kona continues lapping greedily at Eva’s nub, his golden eyes alight with glee, spreading her inner folds wide and thrusting his fingers knuckle deep inside her.

They’re back in the broom closet again, and though it's dark and it's cramped and awkward Kona’s managed to sit her down on a sturdy cardboard box containing who-knows-what inside. He has just enough room to kneel down in front of her, lift her skirt up and push her panties to the side. Even in the darkness, Eva could have sworn the black-haired boy gave her the most infuriating wink in history ever, quickly followed up by him descending upon her wet cunt. 

Kona… Kona had _skills_.

Eva’s head falls back abruptly and she hits her head on some random shelf behind her, but that pain is _nothing_ compared to the sweet, sweet torture Kona’s putting her through. The brunette moans deeply as she ruts forward against that playful tongue, Kona’s lips and fingers making truly _filthy_ squelching sounds, his free hand ghosting along her inner thighs, sending sparks of pleasure through her. With every thrust in, he curls his fingers, brushing against that certain area that sends Eva reeling, Kona’s free hand on her hip a stable anchor amidst the storm. Every slick movement of his fingers makes Eva clench around them, moaning uncontrollably.

She grabs a fistful of Kona’s long black hair and tugs on it, sobbing. “Kona,” she whispers, her other hand wandering to her clothed breast, kneading it through the fabric. Her feet scrabble against something on the ground as she tries to spread her thighs further. God, everything is so _hot_ and sweat is running down her temples, but nothing matters except how _deep_ he’s fucking her with his fingers, how the way he flicks his tongue against her throbbing clit makes her want to scream. “It's - it's so _good_ , Kona,” she wails, “ _yes_ , more…”

Kona purrs, a low rumble reverberating through his chest, making Eva shiver. He clumsily strokes at her lips with his ring finger, thrusting deeper into her, grinding his digits harder against her sweet spots that make her toes curl. Eva rolls her hips forward, tilting her head back and feeling drool run down her chin.

“Kona,” she whispers, chest heaving as she massages her other breast. Her tongue is hanging out, eyes glazed over and she feels so, so _dirty_. “F-fuck, Kona, I'm going to - _ah_ , to -”

Kona mouths something against her clit. _Come._ Eva looks down and makes eye contact with him, green meeting gold. Then Kona subtly winks at her again, drawing her clit into his mouth and _sucking_ harshly on it; Eva pulls on his hair for dear life as she shudders and moans. Her vision goes white as she finally comes, screaming, thighs clamping down around Kona’s head.

Kona doesn't stop, setting her walls on fire as they clench tightly around his lithe fingers as cum oozes out of her entrance. Eva falls backwards, panting and allowing the incredibly pleased Kona to lick up her juices. He dips his tongue gently into her oversensitive folds, and Eva shivers as he laps up all of her juices, cleaning her off before giving his fingers the same treatment. When he's done, he straightens her underwear and pats her skirt down. Hopefully it doesn't look too suspicious.

Kona grins up at her. “Do you want to bet how many people heard you moaning my name?”

Eva is still panting in her position, though she makes a little effort to sit up on the box. “Probably... probably everyone in this whole damn school.”

“You're goddamn right, bro.” Kona seems a little embarrassed. He straightens up, dusting his clothes off. “Are you okay with that?” he asks.

Eva smiles and kisses him on the forehead before she can tell herself not to. Kona’s breath hitches and she hurriedly stops. “I don't see any problem,” she says, hopefully with enough confidence to mask her flustered state. Thank god for the lack of lighting, because she can't have Kona seeing her blush. This is dangerous. It won't happen again.

Kona just laughs. “Alright, if you say so.”

Eva’s pounding heart slows down. She smiles. “Yeah, let's get out of here, bro.”

“Oh, so it’s ‘bro’ again?” Kona laughs, and to her surprise, he draws her into a tight hug. “It sure wasn’t what you called me just now,” he murmurs sensually, voice dipping an octave lower, golden eyes glinting in the darkness, and she does _not_ squeeze her thighs together. Eva shivers at his close proximity, the warmth seeping into her sated, sweaty body, his breath almost on hers -

The bell rings and both teens startle. “Crap, how do I fix my hair?” Kona freaks out, hurriedly running both hands through the tangles.

“Come on!” Eva fumbles with the lock clumsily before she succeeds and she drags the stumbling black-haired boy with her. She blinks, trying to get used to the light, hiding every time galloping students rush past her.

Fuck class. They'll just have to be late today.

.

Luckily for them, they didn't get into detention, which means all the more time for Kona to spend squirming under Eva’s weight, his satchel haphazardly placed somewhere unimportant as Eva kisses his neck and he throws all caution to the wind.

To Kona’s absolute delight, her bed is very soft and fluffy and comfortable, a far cry from the hard concrete walls of the dark closet. It wasn't exactly a bad experience, but Kona certainly isn't complaining about the lack of sore backs. Besides, like this Eva can crawl up further and sit on his arousal while she explores his other sensitive areas. Kona stuffs his fist into his mouth to muffle his moan, closing his eyes as she nibbles at his delicate pale skin. Nope. Definitely no complaints here.

His eyes snap open seconds later as Eva tugs on his arm. “Stop doing that,” she commands, green eyes darkening to emerald with lust. “You have a nice voice. I want to hear you.” Kona is so busy staring into her eyes that he doesn't notice when Eva sticks her tongue out, and then he moans as he registers the sensation of Eva running her warm tongue up his collarbone. His hands clasp over his mouth out of instinct, blinking and blushing profusely.

Eva puffs her cheeks up. “Why do you keep doing that?” she asks, pouting, or at least Kona thinks she asks because he's too busy screaming internally at the adorable sight. _She's like a hamster,_ Kona thinks, and then the purpose of his hands over his mouth switches to stifling his laughter.

“Kona?” Eva sounds more gentle now, and Kona realises with no sound and his shoulders shaking Eva must have thought he was crying. He lets his hands fall to his sides, still giggling. 

“I'm sorry,” he gasps, “I'm not laughing at you. You're just so cute!”

“Cute?” Eva repeats, and Kona swears he sees her briefly avert her gaze and blush slightly.

“Okay, okay, you'll have custody of my hands from now on.” Kona, still chuckling, lifts his hands up in surrender. Pleased, Eva grasps them both in one hand and resumes her light, delicate touches with the other. Kona feels like Eva’s personal toy for her own exploration – and that’s probably what he actually is. He moans at every sweet caress at his most sensitive areas, gasps at every little kiss along his clavicle.

“Kona,” she whispers against his ear. She grinds her hips down and Kona chokes, his erection twitching. “Do you want to fuck?” Eva murmurs, gently but still with that hint of lust in her voice. She nibbles on his earlobe, clouding his mind and making it hard to answer. 

“Yes,” he pants after he finally gets his shit together or something, and then Eva is smirking victoriously as she traces her free hand down to his hips.

“May I?” she asks, and it's all Kona can do to nod. He clenches his fists that are still pinned against the wall. God yes please, he wants it, he _wants_ it.

Slowly, she pushes his trousers and briefs down, exposing his erect organ. She sticks her hand in her mouth, coating them with saliva. Kona pants faster at the sight, flushing deeply when he remembers the time she sucked on his cock. He can't stop staring and he's secretly disappointed when she takes her fingers out, only to find himself arching his back when Eva pumps his dick in her hand. “Mmm - _aah_ \- Eva, please,” Kona begs, his hips thrusting forward uncontrollably into the warm friction of her hand. He reaches his hands out to her, scratching at nothing but air.

Eva stops, biting her lip. “Can you... help me?” she asks, a shy blush blossoming over her cheeks. And lord help him, he must already be really far gone, because the thought crosses his mind for a teeny tiny split second that… Eva is cute. _Really_ cute. The red against her pale skin is delightful, and Kona takes notice of the way one arm wraps under her substantial bust, the short brown hairs brushing the nape of neck oh so lightly.

Kona forces his brain to focus and nods. “Have you used a dildo?” he asks. Eva gets what he's implying, getting off him to get down on her knees. She shakes her rump, giving him a seductive gaze over her shoulder. Kona certainly won't refuse her invitation, stumbling a little as he gets into position on top of her.

“Any condoms?” Kona murmurs as he drapes his arms around her neck, positioning his hips against hers. It's a little awkward and Kona’s feeling a tad overheated in his shirt. 

Eva shakes her head, trembling as she feels his cock brush against her folds. “N-no,” she moans, thrusting back against him, seeking more of the friction. “Pills,” she manages to get out, panting, grinding against his cock and trying to get him to just _fuck her already._

Kona chuckles against her ear. “You’ve really pulled out all the stops for this little experiment,” he teases. Taking pity on her, he reaches down, spreading her lips with his fingers, to a slight gasp from the brunette. He rubs his cock against her entrance experimentally before he finally finds the entrance to her wet cunt. With slight trepidation, he ruts his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock enter her tightness.

Eva gasps and bucks wildly under his weight. Kona withdraws his hand and skims his slightly wet fingers across her bare shoulders, trying to calm her. “Take your time,” he whispers. Eva inhales sharply and nods, surprising Kona when she sends him in deeper with a thrust. Eva inhales sharply, fisting the sheets in her hands.

“Can you take it?” Kona asks, trying his goddamn best to stop himself from seeking more of that tight, intense, sopping wet heat. 

He whimpers. He’s not doing a very good job.

The way she's clenching tightly around him feels _heavenly_ , but it’s too tight. It can't be comfortable for her. “Relax,” Kona whispers in what he hopes is a soothing tone - as soothing as he can be while trying to physically restrain himself from rutting against her insides. “It’ll be harder if you don't. I’m not that big, don’t worry. You should be fine.”

“I'll try,” comes her reply, but the tightness doesn't ease up even while she just pants harder. Kona dips his hands down lower to the brunette’s breasts. Remembering what she did the last time, he squeezes her bare breasts, massaging them with the slow rhythm he picked up from her. It works - some of the tightness disappears as Eva lets out a throaty moan, Kona’s fingers circling her sensitive nipples. “Oh, _god,_ ” Eva groans appreciatively, thrusting her hips unconsciously against his cock and squeaking when it plunges further inside her.

Kona grits his teeth even though his hips seem to have a mind of their own, rocking slightly against Eva’s. He tries to focus all his energy on the soft, plushy mounds of flesh in his hands, but even that's becoming difficult to concentrate on. He lets out a moan of his own as he releases one of her breasts, hand lightly tracing down her stomach, all the way down there to play with her pea-shaped organ. He presses his thumb on it, rubbing in circles, hearing Eva gasp and squeeze his cock even tighter. This time round it comes in spasms, hot, wet heat tightening around him deliciously, and he knows she's definitely feeling relaxed enough.

Eva’s entire body shakes uncontrollably as Kona pinches her clit between her thumb and index finger. At the same time, frustrated, he can't stop himself from plunging deeper into her. He lets out an animalistic growl, unintentionally squeezing her breast hard as she squirms and whines. Finally, he deems her wet enough and he slowly rocks into her, every little thrust making filthy squelching noises.

“Kona,” she gasps out, “Kona, _god, yes,_ harder, _please -_ ” and it's what encourages him to explore further inside, sinking his teeth into her neck, loving the way she bucks and screams underneath him as he fucks her as deeply as he can go.

The black-haired boy lets go of her pale skin, flicking his tongue over it to soothe the pain. “Eva,” he whispers needily, slamming his cock into her over and over again, making Eva keen and meet every thrust of his hips with hers. Her pussy is _perfect_ , so fucking tight and warm. Eva wails as he attacks another spot on her neck, spreading her legs further as he continues rubbing and twisting and pinching at her poor tortured bud. His free hand travels to her other breast, kneading it furiously. Kona feels so filthy, his hair a tangled mess, panting and gasping into her neck; if he's being honest with himself, he's really getting off on the fact that he's the first cock down there, something he probably shouldn’t be proud of.

He turns his attention to her earlobe, nibbling on it, alternating between gentle and rough. Eva’s legs really do give out on a particular thrust in, and Kona yelps as he unceremoniously falls on top of her, his ribs and abdomen sore.

“Fuck, K-Kona, that's - there, there -” Eva babbles, obviously past caring about anything else, rearing wildly under his grasp. Kona obediently grinds experimentally against her, trying to find that elusive spot, slightly to the left. He knows that he’s succeeded when Eva’s head knocks against his chin, a long drawn-out moan torn from her throat. 

“Ow,” Kona says, a little miffed.

“ _Please_ ,” she begs, her voice high-pitched with lust and need, and then Kona’s resolve completely shatters.

From then on, it's a constant stream of pleas and moans from Eva and barely audible swears from Kona; the black-haired boy closes his eyes, carrying on with his ministrations as the head of his cock thrusts against that spot with as much force as he can muster. Eva screams shamelessly, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as Kona _sucks_ on her sensitive neck, thumbing her clit with rapid circular motions. Kona isn't much better himself, a familiar pressure building up in his loins, his moans muffled by Eva’s pale skin. _Fuck,_ she feels so fucking good, squeezing his cock so tightly, the heat enticing and absolutely _unbearable_ , sinking into her throbbing pussy again and again and again and _again_ \- 

He lets out a bestial snarl, settling one hand on Eva’s shoulder, holding her in place to fuck into her dipping wet folds deeper, grinding against the sensitive bundle of nerves he knows drives her wild. Eva screams and thrusts back against his cock as Kona praises her mindlessly, “F-fuck, Eva, you're so fucking _good_ , so wet for me... ”

“Kona,” Eva moans loudly, and Kona feels his cock twitch at the sound of her voice on his thrust in. She's clenching almost constantly around him now, it’s getting almost too tight and hot to do anything but want to surrender and oh god, it feels so fucking _good_ and Kona can’t seem to stop. _She must be close,_ Kona thinks, and with that vague thought circling his hazy mind he reaches down and squeezes her clit again. 

Eva lets out a wail of pure ecstasy and Kona feels a sudden hot, wet slickness around his cock that’s still buried deep in her. Kona can't take it anymore - she sounds so good, she _feels_ so good. Her warmth tightens around him until it's too much to bear and Kona whimpers, falling over the edge as well. A vision of white explodes behind his closed eyelids, and its a few long moments before Kona finally collapses on top of the smaller girl, chest heaving.

Both of them lay there for what seems like ages, before Kona finally rolls off the brunette with a groan. Oh god, it's sweltering in here. Kona hurriedly unbuttons his shirt, fanning himself. He makes a face of disgust when he realises that his entire body is covered with a bright sheen of sweat. He wipes at the bead of sweat trailing down his neck, albeit clumsily and halfheartedly.

Kona hears a cough, and when he turns to look he realises Eva is blushing a bright red, staring at his exposed abdomen. Before he can even ask, she's darting forward, and Kona lets out a surprised squeak when he feels her tongue tracing the edges of his visible muscles.

Eva flinches at the sound and looks up at him, alarmed. “I'm, I’m sorry!” she exclaims. “Was that too much?”

Kona is still struggling to catch his breath. “No, it's f-fine,” he manages to get out. His own face is set ablaze as well, golden eyes wide. _What the hell?_

“I, I know you don't l-like me touching you there,” Eva stammers, tugging on the shirt. “Let me help you…?” Kona has no clue if that's a very unsure statement or a plea for permission.

“You... you want to touch?” Kona repeats, bewildered. He's never really thought that anyone would want to do that to him.

“Yes, yes,” Eva replies, trying her best to convey her apologies but failing to keep her eyes from wandering. “If you don't want me to, just say so, okay?” Eva asks, voice getting quieter and quieter.

“No. It - it’s fine.” Kona pauses. “It's my wrists,” he says, softly, ashamedly. It's unclear if Eva even picked up on it. Hopefully she’s still too busy oogling his chest, or something.

His eyes flick over to where Eva is staring at him with her mouth open. “Oh,” she says, seemingly at a loss for words. 

Damn. Definitely heard it, then.

Her hands twitch, as if she wants to touch said wrists that are still obscured by the sleeves he's wearing. “Your ex?” Eva dares to venture, biting her lip.

“Before that,” Kona says. He clenches his fists, letting out a deep sigh. He has to admit, it's refreshing to let someone else other than his family know. It feels like a load off his chest, but at the same time, he’s not quite ready yet.

Eva doesn't say anything more, just pulls him into a hug, stroking his hair, and Kona lets her.

.

Kaoru and Fox are outside again somewhere, who knows where. All Eva cares about right now is the way the head of Kona’s cock scrapes against her inner walls. She loves how full he feels inside her, with the warmth that her cold dildo can't replicate, and it feels so, so good. Lust pools between her loins, making her keen and dig her nails into Kona’s clothed back. Eva feels like a goddamn whore, letting him use her as a human fleshlight to toy with and use as he pleases, and she _revels_ in it.

Eva’s on her back this time, and it’s interesting to see Kona’s facial expressions change. Right now she's enjoying the way his brows furrow and his mouth hangs open, eyes clenched shut as he drives his cock deeper into her slippery wetness. His long black hair has become unkempt after all of their activities, strands of it falling across his face and eyes. It's hot, really, _really_ , hot. (Eva should heed this warning, but she doesn't.) 

Instead, the brunette tugs at his hair, forcing his eyes to snap open. “Down,” she orders breathlessly, and he obliges. His hands move from where he’s fisting them in the sheets, to wrapping them around her, and Eva pulls him into a deep kiss, tongues and saliva and heat all mingling together.

Eva’s clit twitches as she grinds against Kona’s crotch, matching the rapid pace he has set. Her back arches against him, moaning incoherently, clutching desperately at him, a stable weight in the sea of lust she's currently lost in. Her toes curl as Kona slams his cock harder against that _spot_ , her abused cunt clenching tightly around his arousal and making Kona moan into her mouth. Fuck, she feels so greedy, her inner walls pulling him further inside her, tightening around him, never wanting his cock to leave. Eva whimpers, rocking back and forth against his demanding rhythm.

Kona’s head falls back and Eva takes this opportunity to run her tongue along his pale neck. Kona sobs and clutches at her flesh, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, fuck,” he chants mindlessly, “Eva, I can't - I need -”

“Me... me too,” Eva pants. “Come inside me,” she demands breathlessly, and that's what sends Kona hurtling over the edge, gasping and clawing at the sheets beneath him. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers quietly, his hips still rutting against hers, and the sheer intensity of it sends him reeling. “ _Eva_ ,” he whines, and then Eva finds herself raking her nails down Kona’s clothed back, screaming so loudly she's _sure_ someone will come to investigate. It's one of the few times she squirts, and she whimpers as her liquid coats Kona’s balls.

Kona pulls her close this time, and to Eva’s surprise, he’s letting out a very content purr. Hesitantly, she strokes his messed-up hair, gulping in air and slowly coming down from her high. Kona seems even more pleased, purring harder as he rubs his head against her hand, and she giggles.

“We’ll clean up a bit later, okay, Kona?” Eva says with amusement, and he's all too happy to agree.

.

They haven’t actually sat down and properly discussed anything, despite all common sense, so Kona is a little surprised to hear “Do you have any kinks?” from his… partner. 

Eva looks over at him innocently, the light of mischief dancing in her green eyes, stretching her arms and stretching out leisurely on her bed. Kona, however, doesn't answer; his golden eyes can't help but skim over her beautiful flushed face, to her bared chest, and all the way down her curvy hips and her wonderful plush thighs -

“Having fun staring?” Eva teases, and Kona turns a deeper shade of red on top of the flush his orgasm has already given him. His poor frazzled brain scrambles to answer the question she raised.

“N-no,” Kona says, averting his gaze. “I’ve always been really traditional.”

Eva looks at him curiously. “Do you want to try?”

“Depends. What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Eva says absentmindedly, tracing her fingers down his navel and around his cock, and finally his balls. Kona stiffens as her hand dips down even lower than that. “Can I touch?” Eva asks gently.

“What’s this you want to touch, exactly?” Kona feels slightly hesitant, though his cock twitches in clear excitement.

“Can I fingerfuck your asshole?” Eva asks bluntly, and Kona chokes on his saliva. He coughs and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, and Eva quickly withdraws her hand. “If you want to, only if you want to, of course!”

Kona coughs again to clear his throat. “We could... try. I don't mind. I'll lie down here, okay?” He shifts his position accordingly.

“Yeah. This… I’ve been curious about what it looks like for a while. I’ve heard good things about this. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, okay?” Eva winks.

“Sure, sure,” Kona says, a thrill racing up his spine. He lies back down, spreading his long legs apart a little wider. He smiles, batting his eyelashes at Eva coyly. Two can play this game, after all.

“Thank you, Kona.” Eva smiles, and Kona ducks his head, blushing. Her hand returns to the place below his balls, and she begins massaging it. “I hope you don't mind,” she explains, “I know there's something down there and I want to feel it for myself.” Kona flushes at the thought of this pretty, elegant, beautiful human being wanting to put her fingers _up his ass_. He feels so blessed, for once.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I’ve heard I can just rub the little dip over your asshole, here.” Short, slender fingers hover teasingly over said spot.

“No, I don't mind,” he assures the brunette, forcing himself to relax as she obliges and begins tracing the outline of his back entrance. Kona takes deep breaths to calm himself. _This is Eva,_ he reminds himself as she dips one finger in experimentally. _She will never hurt you._

Kona winces as she tries sticking her finger deeper inside. “Hey, lube, maybe?”

Eva stops and promptly starts laughing. “I'm sorry,” she giggles, “I completely forgot assholes can't get wet. Wait a second.” She withdraws her finger from his pucker and leaves to rustle around in her drawers. Finally, she finds what she's looking for and returns to her bed, squeezing a generous dollop on her fingers. “I hope this is enough,” she says, partially to herself. 

Kona waits patiently and spreads his legs wider when Eva prods at his tight hole again. She slowly massages his entrance, earning her a mutter of approval, circling it and sinking her finger inside the inviting heat. Kona watches her expression of concentration as she moves it inside him, slowly working it further and further inside. So far so good, certainly pleasant, but Kona isn't really feeling anything mind-shattering yet. He sighs and wiggles impatiently.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, keep going,” Kona replies, warmth flaring up in his chest at her thoughtfulness.

Eva frowns slightly, sticking her tongue out, thrusting her finger in and out of him now. Her digit is knuckle deep in him now, and her searching thrusts slowly grow more precise. Kona sighs, allowing his body to relax, and then Eva brushes against something that feels like Compressed Portable Pure 100% Orgasm and Kona narrowly avoids kicking her in the face. “Eva!” he cries out, then slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and blushing heavily.

“Found it,” Eva says, smirking. Her touches grow _absolutely merciless_ , stroking lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing it, pressing down on it all while adding a second finger. Her middle finger reaches even deeper inside him, pressing down on it, and he narrowly avoids screaming her name by biting down on his fingers. Kona can't believe how fast he becomes a disheveled mess, his free hand reaching up to clutch at something, nothing above him, groaning loudly despite the obstacle in his mouth.

“Mm, yes - _yes_ , E-Eva,” Kona gets out from between his fingers, shutting his eyes and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. She begins curling her fingers, drilling them rhythmically against that sweet spot. Kona finds himself reeling - its like _nothing_ he's ever felt before, it's setting him on fire from the inside, and it's all he can do to beg for more, hips thrusting forward to seek more of the delightful friction.

“Mm, ugh, _please_ ,” he wails, tight anal passage contracting greedily around the brunette’s fingers, drawing her further inside. He finally finds purchase in digging his fingers firmly into the sheets, arching his back freely and moaning out loud. How could he have gone so long without whatever this is? It feels so, so good, she's tearing him apart from the inside, Kona’s clutching at her like she's the only thing that matters and she's all too happy to oblige.

“Harder,” he demands, and he chokes when Eva starts grinding both fingers against that sweet spot. His entire body is trembling under her touch, and his mouth falls open in a silent scream as Eva leans forward to take a experimental swipe at his tip. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Eva,” he moans brokenly, “Gonna come, f-fuck…” He can't take it anymore, he feels so fucking _wrecked_ , unable to do anything but scream and cry out as she fucks him with her fingers. His orgasm hits him like a truck as she twists her fingers inside him once more, his entire body tingling and making him gasp, struggling to catch his breath. It's different, definitely different than his previous orgasms, it's so _intense_ and it leaves him a complete sobbing wreck.

Kona lays there, still panting, and then she eases her fingers out of his tight passage. Eva’s hands are on his hips and she's looking down at his stomach curiously. “Some of it got on you,” she murmurs, and before he can will his sluggish brain to react she's lapping some of his semen off his pale skin. Kona blushes furiously. 

_She's going to fucking kill me. Eva, damn it. Eva, she’s… she’s so…_

“Could... could we kiss?” Kona blurts out, because he and his stupid brain can currently only focus on how red and luscious her lips are. He immediately regrets it. Is this allowed? Is this okay?

His worries are soothed when she tilts her head back and presses her lips to his. “Of course,” she murmurs, making Kona shiver. He can taste his own cum on her lips, and he loves the addictive mixture of the taste of him and her mingling together. He brushes his lips against Eva’s gently, trying to chase that elusive flavour.

All of Kona’s instincts are yelling at him, screaming, _This isn't going to be good!_ but then Eva lets out a little moan as she sucks on his bottom lip, and Kona finds himself tumbling headfirst onto the path of no return.

.

They've started stealing kisses before and after practice, leaving Fox and Kaoru scratching their heads, wondering when their teammates had the time to develop the ancient ninja art of disappearance. They shrug, dismissing it as the infamous duo plotting something once again.

Unbeknownst to them, Eva is busying herself with slamming Kona against the now familiar walls of the broom closet, grinning in her mind as she watches the marks she has left behind bloom all over Kona’s pale skin.

“Eva,” he moans, soft but needy, one hand buried in her short brown hair. His free hand is clamped tight around his cock, dragging his fingertips across his sensitive underside, rubbing his tip furiously. Eva replies with an answering hum, prodding her tongue against his collarbone. She bites down on it, making him gasp and lean his head back to allow her easier access.

She squeezes his shoulders and trails kisses down to his chest. Eva loves the way his chest heaves under her touch, and her tongue flicks playfully across his sensitised skin, tracing his name with light, teasing touches of her tongue. She's so, so relieved to find out Kona doesn't mind unbuttoning his shirt, because this means she gets to feast upon the glorious sight of his taut muscles, burying her nose into his skin and inhaling his _intoxicating_ scent.

“Eva,” he says breathlessly, stroking her short brown strands. “G-god, your lips... so _good_ -”

The brunette plants a kiss to his sensitive nipple and his breath catches in his throat. “Good boy,” she whispers smugly, feeling him tug at her hair harder when she thrusts her knee against his throbbing length. She can’t care about whether or not he’ll rip it out, though, not when he’s falling apart under her touch like that.

“Fuck,” he chokes out, thumbing his swollen, sensitive head. Eva lets him grind freely against her knee, focusing all her attention on the delicate bud in her mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue. One hand wanders to his other nipple, pinching it and twisting it slightly. Kona lets out a string of soft curses, her name interspersed between words. He shudders and whimpers, and then Eva feels the telltale stickiness of a certain liquid against her knee. Kona’s legs shake and quiver, and Eva grabs on to him to prevent him from falling in his sudden weakness.

“You come faster and faster every time,” she teases him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You're targeting all the kinks I didn't even know I had,” Kona tries to growl, but there's no venom behind his words. His smile is sated and completely adorable. Eva giggles and pulls him close.

“Think we still have time for lunch?” Eva asks against his lips, her green eyes half-lidded.

“Definitely not,” Kona chuckles, and good lord he's so _close_ , and she can feel his breath on her lips. He leans in to close the distance between them, and Eva lets out a moan as his greedy tongue invades her senses. “More?” Kona murmurs, stroking her hair. Eva twines their tongues together and closes her eyes, revelling in his warmth.

“You know, Eva, I know what I want to eat for lunch,” Kona murmurs against her lips, golden eyes half-lidded, hot breath ghosting in the air between them. His arms are around her, Eva feels so warm, so safe, so… loved.

Eva abruptly pushes Kona away, unintentionally slamming him against the wall.

“…what?” Kona asks, dazed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. Eva’s heart flops around like a fish.

“I-I’m sorry!” Eva exclaims, stepping closer to him, caressing his back. “I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?”

Kona blinks, slowly and deliberately, and Eva really is starting to worry that she’s gotten him _concussed_ when he finally says, “Me? I’m fine, but did I say something wrong?” His eyes are wide, bangs strewn haphazardly over one side of his face. _He really does look like a sad little kitten._

“No, it’s okay, bro, I just… I just remembered time was running out,” Eva says lamely.

“That’s a good point,” Kona admits.

“Let’s get out of here,” Eva says, even though her wet panties beg to differ.

Kona turns around then, fumbling with the lock, when he suddenly stops and Eva steps forward, worried he might faint. To her utter shock, he faces her again, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll satisfy you tonight, okay?” Kona asks, and Eva yet again swears she saw him wink. She can do nothing, just standing there stupidly and blushing furiously until Kona finally gets the door open, whereupon Eva thanks him in a flustered tone and dashes off blindly, to somewhere where she can be alone with her pounding heart.

_Nothing is happening! Nothing!_

.

“I like the colour of your eyes,” Kona says one night after their respective orgasms. To his absolute delight, Eva draws closer and closer to him on the bed every time they fuck, and tonight she's even allowed him the great privilege of cuddling her in his arms. He wouldn't be Kona if he didn't love fluffy things, and now he's purring into her ear as he squeezes her plump body affectionately in his arms. Eva makes noises of warning when he goes a bit too far, a bit too rough, and he obliges, still imitating the deep, rumbling sound reminiscent of felines.

Eva reaches up behind him, and Kona doesn't need to see her face to know she's smiling contentedly. “Your hair is really nice,” she compliments him, running a few of his strands through her fingers. “It's really silky.”

Kona runs his hands through Eva’s light brown locks as well, leaning in slightly closer to try and catch a waft of that aromatic lavender shampoo, and holy _fuck_ he's a total creep. He unwraps himself from Eva, muttering apologetically, “I have to go.” He hopes against hope the brunette doesn't notice his flush.

Eva curls the lock of black hair she has in her fingers. “Do you really have to?” she asks in disappointment, and _oh_ , it feels… _exquisite_. Despite being the one to bring his need for departure up, Kona leans his head forward and closes his eyes, lost in the light sensation of Eva toying with his hair.

“Yes,” he says softly, gently, prying her away reluctantly after he regains his senses. “I'll see you tomorrow.” After a little deliberation he presses his lips to her temple. “Goodbye,” he whispers, grabbing his schoolbag and making his way outside.

He doesn't notice the way Eva caresses her temple with a look of wonder on her red face.

.

Eva gasps as Kona’s tongue invades her folds, sucking on her lower lips, and she quivers as she tries to focus on the throbbing cock in her hands. She hesitantly swipes her tongue across his tip, only to squeak as Kona squeezes her ass, kneading her cheeks vigorously.

“Go slowly... it's fine,” Kona pants out, swapping his tongue for his digits, thrusting his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. “You're doing... s-so well -”

Eva whimpers, her thighs trembling with the effort of not clamping around his face, smothering the black-haired boy. He pulls her legs apart further, awkwardly rubbing at her clit, and Eva involuntarily squeezes the cock in her hands. Kona’s body trembles and his lubed fingers skirt clumsily across her clit. “A... a bit more, E-Eva,” he pleads.

Eva eyes the dick in her hand curiously, pumping it slowly and watching it twitch in her grasp. Kona bucks his hips into her hand, seeking more of that inviting friction. Her hand ventures to his sac, rubbing at it, massaging it gently, and she returns his tip to his mouth. She feels rather than hears him moan, the vibrations heightening her senses and making her clutch at his thighs. The sensation makes Kona shudder at her touch, and Eva grins around his cock as she begins stroking her fingers across his soft inner thighs, making him shudder and choke under her slit.

Kona redoubles his efforts, grinding his fingers deep into her. Eva’s body lights up when he finds that sweet spot once again, and she thrusts her hips back against his. “More, aah, K-Kona,” she demands breathlessly, shamelessly moaning around his cock as she rides his tongue; Eva has to clamp down on his hips to stop the black-haired boy from thrusting into her mouth.

Eva massages the area below his balls, swirling her tongue around his tip, driving him absolutely fucking wild. The rhythm of his fingers grows sloppy and his tongue becomes more desperate. Eva moans in pleasure when he sinks his teeth into her sensitive inner thighs, slick wet appendage playing with her pale flesh. Eva feels herself grow even wetter, the thick liquid surely coating Kona’s face in a lovely sheen. She shudders as she pictures him like that, his face utterly ruined with her cum, regarding her with a sexy half-lidded gaze, mouth half open in need. The thought alone makes her needy cunt clench around air.

Getting the message, Kona returns his tongue to where Eva needs it most, his saliva mixing with her sweet juices; with the way she's clenching around his tongue, lust pooling in her veins and her hips stuttering, Eva knows she's at the end of her tether. The brunette wails and whimpers, fingers subconsciously pressing down harder on Kona’s sensitive flesh. He startles underneath her, and Eva is about to apologise when he whines, high and broken, “Please, please, fuck, _there_ -”

Their movements grow choppy, Kona’s tongue wriggling inside her as he twists and pulls at her sensitive clit, and Eva clumsily trying to bob her head and jab at that specific spot all at once. “Eva,” Kona wails from beneath her, rubbing vigorously at her abused pink bud, and his voice is so raw, so beautiful, and Eva finally screams around his throbbing cock as she falls over the edge. It doesn't take long for Kona to follow, obscenities falling from his lips as he continues taking her apart with his fingers brushing against her sensitive walls, against the engorged spot. Eva keens and her head reels. It’s too much, it's too _much_ -

The brunette gasps and _writhes_ when her pussy clenches greedily around his fingers again, earning Kona a long loud whine as she lets go of his softening cock and throws her head backwards. A long rush of liquid splatters all over Kona, and she lets out a completely wrecked sob. “Kona, _aah_ -” Eva screams, fingernails digging deeply into the mattress and somewhere at the back of her mind she's sure she's crushing Kona’s poor nose, but she can't bring herself to care, it feels so _good_ , so _euphoric_.

She collapses on top of him, feeling absolutely drained and spineless, still an absolute sobbing wreck. Kona gently cleans off the cum splattered on her inner thighs with his delicate tongue; Eva shivers as it traces little patterns over her pale flesh. “Kona,” she mutters sleepily, a satisfied glow buzzing about her.

Kona laughs. “That was quite something. I'll clean the sheets this time..”

“Mm.” Eva rolls over and lets Kona pull the soiled white bedsheets off. She yawns tiredly, closing her eyes. Kona will take care of it, she knows he will.

Her eyes snap open as she feels a certain someone press a kiss to her forehead, her cheeks flushing. Kona smiles gently down at her, eyes a warm, radiant golden, smoothing out her hair with soft strokes before heading to the bathroom.

Eva rolls over again and tries to ignore her stupid heart.

.

Fox frowns and squints closer at his teammates. They’ve met up at Kona’s large sprawling mansion to practice as a team, but of course Kona and Eva somehow manage to transform even that into playtime. He sighs and leaves them be to their own devices, even if that includes accidentally setting the kitchen on fire. Or purposefully. Fox honestly can't tell.

“Bro, I knew you like hot grills, but this is way too hot!”

“I love grills that set me on fire on the inside _and_ the outside, bro!”

Kaoru, fearing for Fox’s decreasing sanity, is seated right beside him at the dining table, though her ears are pricked to pick up even the faintest sounds from the duo. 

“Kaoru, have you noticed anything about them?” Fox presses. He’s quite sure the answer is positive. He just knows something is going on, something they don’t seem to want to let their teammates in on.

“Kona-chan’s pining.” 

Fox jumps and whirls around to find the amber eyes of Kona’s cousin Jasper staring curiously at him. Where he even came from, Fox doesn’t know – Jasper is more silent than a ghost. He drags a seat out with his foot and sits himself down at the table, sighing.

“Every night he's started smiling at his phone in that really, really lovey-dovey way. I also know he kinda screams into his pillow and squishes his stuffed toys a lot. He can't stop _smiling_. I think he definitely likes someone, but I don't think he's realised it yet,” Jasper says quietly.

Fox just stares at the other boy. “But... that crush is?”

Jasper lets out a ‘hmm’, looking in the direction of the kitchen where incredibly worrying sounds of clashing pots and pans can be heard. Fox wonders how much insurance the Hall family has. 

“I don't know. Kona-chan doesn't say much, but I think you guys are on the right track.”

Kaoru leans in closer. “Something meaning...?”

Jasper grins nervously. “No offense, Kaorin, it’s just… it’s just our Kona-chan seems happiest with Eva, doesn't he? I don't think he even talks to anyone as much as he talks to her. Look,” he says, gesturing at the three of them. “He's practically ditched all of us to hang out with her.”

Kaoru’s expression briefly transforms into something almost painful. Fox finds her hand under the table and squeezes it in his own. Jasper sighs. “I know, Kaorin. I'm feeling ignored too,” he tries to joke. “I’ve read on the internet it'll pass eventually, and he'll pay attention to us again. Eva's nice. I don't think she'll intentionally keep him away from us.”

Fox chews on the inside of his cheek, looking apprehensively from Jasper to Kaoru. He sort of wants to let Kona know about their feelings, but he's pretty sure both of them will fry him alive. It's always the sweet ones.

Kaoru laughs weakly. “Yeah, it'll be okay. Thanks, Jazz.”

Screams from the kitchen echo outside. “Crap, crap, get the fire extinguisher!” More laughter.

The blond sighs and stands up. “I'll check on them.” He places his hand on Kaoru’s shoulder before he leaves, and the brunette smiles at him gratefully.

.

_Kissing like this is dangerous,_ Eva thinks hazily, but then Kona tugs on her hair a little and moans into her mouth, and that thought vanishes like mist in the rain.

Kona’s the one pressing her up against the tiles this time, and it's honestly not bad - Eva gets to be trapped between his weight and warmth and the wall, both so strong and sturdy. She runs one hand through his long hair, settling the other on his hip.

It's addictive, it's not going to end well, but for the love of god Eva can't seem to stop. Their kisses grow more and more desperate, slick tongues sliding together, and Eva grasps harder at Kona’s shoulders, panting shamelessly into his warm, wet cavern.

They part for air, Eva whispering greedily, “More,” and Kona is all too happy to oblige, slamming their mouths together with bruising ferocity, kissing with so much force Eva is sure even the customers outside can feel the sparks flying.

_This is all because of his damn ponytail_ , Eva thinks, blushing furiously, threading her fingers through it. Some of it has come undone, and in the bathroom they're currently in Eva can actually see what it looks like. Thank god, because the soft silky strands of hair spilling down his neck is a worthwhile sight to behold, makes him look so wild and unkempt and _beautiful_.

Eva and their teammates had visited the butler café Kona works at earlier on, but the instant her green eyes landed on him in his tight, form-fitting black waiter uniform, her mouth went dry and oh, she really has been missing out. Kona barely had time to settle beside Kaoru and Fox during his own break before Eva stood up and gestured for him to follow. And even now, she knows she should feel regret, or shame, or guilt, but the only emotion currently running through her mind is _pure lust_.

“I should come here more often.” She sighs, tracing her lithe fingers down his neck, and he shivers against her. “You look so hot like this,” Eva murmurs, bright green eyes darkened to emerald.

The black-haired boy flushes at the praise. “We, we should go - hnngh, aah,” Kona moans softly as her mischievous tongue explores his neck. Eva chuckles darkly. _Still so modest._ “The, the others -” Kona chokes out even as his eyes roll back in their sockets.

Eva grins. “They'll just have to go on without us, isn't that right?” she whispers against his lips.

It's all Kona can do to nod, begging and sobbing as her lips attack him mercilessly. Eva lets her hands trail down his tight black suit, ending at the hem of his pants. “Can I?” Eva asks, and Kona whispers ‘yes’ eagerly, lifting her chin and ravaging her lips with his tongue once again. Eva purrs, pleased, and her hand dips inside his briefs.

Kona shivers as she sucks on his tongue and strokes him to hardness. “No, no,” he pants, letting go of her lips. “We need to be quick,” he orders breathlessly. He tugs his tight pants down in one swift motion, and Eva is almost sorry to see them go; but now she allows her eyes to roam down his beautiful slender legs and creamy thighs. Kona paws animalistically at her skirt, hooking his fingers around her panties and tossing them onto the bathroom floor.

“Eva, p-please, give it to me, _I'm begging you_ ,” Kona gasps out, golden eyes shining with a desperate light. Eva pushes him down on the floor, which looks clean enough for her. Kona leans against the wall and spreads his legs, his eager cock awaiting her. She gives him a smirk as she descends upon his length.

Eva moans loudly and Kona slams their lips together again. “Be quiet,” he orders, and Eva shivers, the low urgency in his voice shouldn't be this hot, but it is and she loves it. He kisses her roughly, swallowing all of her moans down as her folds twitch in excitement around his length. She rocks her hips back and forth, gritting her teeth every time when she feels his cock penetrate her deeper.

“Kona,” she exhales, and the black-haired boy wraps his arms around her waist to steady her. He’s panting and moaning and his hair’s a complete mess by now, strands of hair falling out of his tie. She runs one hand through the unkempt black mess, marvelling at its texture. Kona leans his head into her touch, purring in satisfaction. He’s abruptly cut off when Eva brings her hips down to meet his again, making them both moan into the other’s mouths.

Kona bites down hard on her lip when he feels the brunette’s inner walls clench tightly around his length. He gasps her name when they separate, moaning and clutching at her hips. Eva flicks her tongue against his as she begins slamming down on Kona’s eager cock, muffled whimpers making her way through. Her hips stutter between thrusts. She goes slowly, wanting to feel every ridge and the soft yet firm hardness of his length. It's so different this time, being the one on top of him. “Eva,” Kona whimpers, and she feels his dick twitch inside him.

Eva watches as he stares down at where they're connected with a look of wonder on his red face. His eyes trail back up to meet her gaze and she smirks at him, lifting her hips up and thrusting back down. She grinds her neglected clit against his crotch, making her gasp and tremble with the effort of keeping quiet. Eva _loves_ the way his cock feels inside her, so big and full and warm, foreskin sliding against her inner walls every time her cunt swallows him up, their cum mixing together and making obscene squelching noises.

Kona moans quietly, one hand reaching down to circle her clit as Eva sinks onto him again and again, growling quietly when she purposefully clenches tight around his cock, intensifying the slide and friction of his length tearing her walls apart. She clings to him, sobbing, slamming her hips down at an angle and searching for that spot again.

Kona is still panting and moaning and torturing her sensitive nub when his cock hits near that spot and Eva writhes in position above him, biting her lip so hard it draws blood. “More - higher,” she demands breathlessly, voice needy. The black-haired boy obeys, angling his hips and rearing upwards, until _there_ and Eva’s thighs shake and try to clamp together. 

Kona lets loose a feral growl, finally seizing her hips and she squeaks when he spreads her legs as wide as he possibly can, working his cock deeper and deeper into her dripping wet cunt. “Ah - wait, K-Kona, _ah_ -” Eva wails freely, and she leans in close to draw his tongue into her mouth, raking her nails down his back as Kona nibbles furiously on her swollen lip.

Eva’s head spins and she moans brokenly into his mouth as she feels Kona tear into her walls, stretching her open, the head of his cock pressing against her sweet spot so _good_ on every thrust in. She whimpers and bucks wildly as her tight heat wraps around him, drawing him deeper, feeling so wet and depraved and _filthy_. Eva groans, grinding down against that spot at the same time Kona thumbs her clit furiously, making her arch her back and keen.

“Eva,” Kona chants, “Eva, Eva, s-so good, a-aah -” The brunette can't help but take in how _beautiful_ he is when he's being fucked raw, his hair spilling gently over his shoulders like a raven’s inky black feathers, several strands plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

His cock slides in and out of her at an ever increasing pace and their rhythm grows sloppy as Eva chases the orgasm she can fucking taste on the tip of her tongue. She loves the way he feels inside her; heat in her loins makes her gasp and her thighs tremble involuntarily as his cock strokes her sensitive inner walls with every deep thrust in, sending pure feeling skyrocketing up her veins. “Kona,” she whispers breathlessly, digging her fingernails into his back. “Kona, _Kona_ -”

The black-haired boy stiffens and without warning he’s coming inside her, clutching so hard at her hips she's sure there will be bruises. Eva whines, she wants his cum, she wants it _all_ and she greedily slams her hips down even harder, clenching her pussy tightly around him to stop him from leaking out. “Oh fuck, fuck - Eva,” Kona whimpers as she milks his orgasm, the tightening walls around his cock making him buck wildly into her, clawing mindlessly at her.

“Eva! Eva, stop!” He gasps and pulls out of her to her immense disappointment, though it's quickly alleviated by him pushing her gently against the wall and ducking his head down to swipe his tongue across her lower lips. Eva gasps and bucks forward, searching for that warm wet heat again, tears flowing down her cheeks, _please_ , she's so horny and fluids are dripping down her thighs she wants it, she wants it _now_ -

“We taste so good together,” Kona murmurs low in his throat, and Eva feels herself grow even wetter when he descends on her needy cunt again, his playful tongue flicking absolutely everywhere, licking up and down her inner folds and making her gasp and rut against his slick appendage. Kona turns his attention to her throbbing clit and Eva starts sobbing as he presses his tongue against it, the sensation shooting up her spine, sending her scrabbling for purchase.

“Please,” she wails, writhing under his touch, completely forgetting about keeping quiet, “Kona, fuck, I'm so close -” Kona hums against her clit and draws it into his mouth, _sucking_ on it, two fingers dipping into her cunt, stretching her open and curling them, rubbing them against _that spot_ , fucking ruining her and it's too much all at once -

Eva’s head slams against the tiles and she wails his name freely when he pinches her clit and everything grows white. A stream of liquid flows out and forces his cum of her cunt, twitching and clenching desperately around his thrusting fingers. The brunette wails and sobs and moans for all to hear as her entire frame shakes and her orgasm tears out of her. Slowly, Kona stills his fingers’ motions, drawing them out of her and sucking on them. Eva’s gaze follows him and she feels heat in her belly once again.

“Eva, you good?” Kona asks, standing up and going to the sink. He makes a look of disgust as he washes his behind and crotch, pulling his pants up. Eva stares as he fixes his hair, tying it low over his shoulder. Oh fuck, at this rate they'll never get out of here, she finds herself wanting to jump him again -

A frantic knocking comes from outside the door. “Kona-chan? Kona-chan!” Eva recognises the sweet, shy voice that is characteristic of Jasper Hall, though this time he sounds less sweet and more polite-but-intensely-irritated.

Kona pauses. “Yeah?”

“Open up!” The pounding ceases.

Kona stares at Eva, and she nods. Shrugging, he unlocks the automatic door and there Jasper standing before them, not looking very amused. Wordlessly, he hands Kona a bucket and a mop. The black-haired boy stares at them bewilderedly. “What are these for?”

Jasper’s smile doesn't reach his eyes. Said eyes are also twitching creepily. “ _Kona_ ,” he says in a _very_ dangerous manner, and Eva flinches. Kona has a look on his face like he's a soldier being sent to a hopeless battle, taking several steps back. 

“I have spent,” Jasper says slowly, “the last thirty minutes making excuses for _why_ there are strange sounds in the bathroom. Do you want to _know_ how many times I had to distract the manager? Not to mention _our friends_? _Not to mention you were holding up one entire bathroom queue?_ ”

“Y-yeah!” Kona stutters, grinning awkwardly, clutching at the broom in his hands and trying to avoid his cousin’s wrath.

“Now, you will clean up the mess you made.” His crazed amber gaze turns to Eva and she jumps. “ _Both of you!_ ” His smile turns pure evil. “Good luck explaining to them why you coincidentally had severe diarrhoea. _Great_ timing, guys. Goodbye!” Jasper doesn't even look back at them when he leaves.

Kona shivers. “He's scary. So, uh, do you want to go take that detergent in the corner?”

“Yes, I believe I will,” Eva says, coughing awkwardly. She finds her discarded panties on the floor and pulls them back up.

Kona pauses as if to consider something. “Totally worth it, though.” He grins mischievously.

“I like the way you think.”

.

To tell the truth, Eva approached Kona for this entire thing because of his slender, slight, feminine appearance, but she's starting to fall deeper and deeper for his masculine charms as well. One can't tell at first glance, but his lithe body ripples with muscles, and she loves when he holds her close as if to protect her, growls and moans and plunges his cock deeper into her with every thrust, whispers ‘I love you’ as he comes down from his high, and wait - _what_ -

The brunette stiffens before scrabbling at Kona’s shoulders, pushing him away and all but pulling Kona’s cock forcefully out of her, and then his golden eyes are wide when he realises what he just did - he broke their _one rule_ and oh _fuck_. The only thing Eva can register right now is her beating heart and the way her face flushes, as though she's almost... pleased by his confession? But no, that can't be... 

Memories of the previous weeks all spent together whizz through her head, then, intensifying her blush.

Neither teen dares to move or even breathe, and then Kona splutters out a hasty “I-I have to go!” He’s as quick and as swift as a cheetah; the brunette hears the quick rustling of Kona pulling his remaining clothes on, and the hurried footsteps as he dashes outside, fumbles with the lock and slams the door shut.

It may have been minutes or hours or seconds or days Eva sits there unmoving, but she eventually rises to her feet to put her clothes back on and double check if the door really has locked by itself; someone really needs to give that thing a check-up. She shambles forward, halfheartedly pulling at the handle and seeing if it pushes inward. It doesn't budge, so Eva figures she's set for a good hour of intense internal angst.

_Oh fucking hell._

.

Kona and Eva don't speak for the next week, and their teammates look at them with concern. It's the same at practice; where there's usually laughs and inappropriate jokes there's dead silence, and everyone in the club is starting to notice as well. Both parties stubbornly ignore the fleeting gazes and whispers surrounding them, staring off into the distance. _They look so sad,_ Fox thinks, discreetly checking on them out of the corner of his eye.

“What happened between them?” Fox whispers to Kaoru, a slight distance away from said teammates, who refuse to even look each other in the eye. Unfortunately, they still need to be near each other to practice, and it doesn't seem to be working out too well for either of them. Kaoru and Fox are sparring in the corner of the training room; or at least _pretending_ to. Both are feeling incredibly concerned for their teammates’ mental wellbeing.

“Eva doesn't talk to me either now!” Fox says indignantly as he dodges Kaoru’s punch.

Kaoru makes a helpless expression. “I'm not sure.”

“Kona didn't tell you anything?” Fox pleads, halfheartedly using his knee to strike Kaoru’s legs. She returns with a swipe at his jaw, and he leans backwards to dodge.

“No. He's… a private person.” Kaoru looks just as troubled as the dark-skinned boy feels. It's helpless, completely helpless.

“Our partners aren't communicating with us,” Fox concludes, sighing and tugging at Kaoru’s short sleeves. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Okay, how about we split out of our usual duos? You talk to Kona, I'll talk to Eva.”

“What's the difference?”

Kaoru shrugs. “Maybe Kona would be more willing to talk to someone who he doesn't feel is basically his sister.”

Doubt plagues Fox’s mind, but at this point he doesn’t have any better ideas, and he’d genuinely like to help, so he just says, “I… guess so.”

“So, when do we –”

“Wilkes!” A deep voice rings through the air, and everyone turns to face Mr Chen. Fox pales as he realises that even the teachers-in-charge have noticed the unusual tension between the two.

Eva just stares at the man, barely seeming to register him clapping her back. “You haven't done much practicing today,” he says. His gaze rests on Kona, who flinches and hurriedly looks away. Frowning, Mr Chen returns his attention to the brunette. “Why don't you try aiming at that target over there?”

Eva looks from him to her hands and to her bow. “Yes, Sir,” she replies, and Fox is stunned by the sheer flatness of her tone. Something’s definitely not right.

The brunette raises her bow and draws the string back, and even in her distracted state she manages to land a bullseye. Their teacher claps, and then turns around to give Kona a look of encouragement. “Hall, do you want to say something to your teammate?”

Kona just stares at him as though Mr Chen has just told him to walk straight into a minefield. “I, I,” he stutters, fiddling with his whip wrapped around his limbs. He looks at the brunette and actually flinches when he catches her piercing green gaze. “You did... you did well,” he manages to spit out, averting his gaze as soon as he is able. To Fox’s confusion, he can actually see a light dusting of red across Kona’s cheeks.

Eva isn't much better herself, staring with her eyes wide and mouth open, a slight flush on her own face. She squeaks and nearly drops her bow when Mr Chen fixates his attention on her once again. “I, uh, t-thank you, K-Kona,” she stammers, stubbornly setting her sights on the target another time. Now that she's finally gotten some sort of task, she shoots arrow after arrow at the target, and Kona runs far, far away from her with the excuse of needing to see to a supposed tear in his whip. Mr Chen looks at both teens helplessly, shaking his head.

Kaoru and Fox exchange glances, shocked.

“I’ve forgotten how long it’s been since Eva called Kona by his real name,” Kaoru says, violet eyes wide.

“We really need to get them to sort things out,” Fox concludes, slumping forward.

“Easier said than done,” Kaoru sighs, and Fox gives a grunt of agreement.

.

“Kona, what's wrong?” Fox asks as he pushes the other boy out of their dorm room, leaving Kaoru and Eva on their own. Without any real destination in mind and Kona’s own distracted state, Fox finds them both heading towards the school garden subconsciously.

“Nothing's wrong,” Kona answers stiffly. It's a strange thought, but Kona sounds almost robotic, or prerecorded.

Fox sighs, sitting both him and the other boy down on a nearby bench. “Kona,” he says in his nicest, most understanding voice, “both you and I know that isn't true. Did you and Eva have a fight?” Even as Fox utters that line he knows it can't possibly be correct. They certainly didn't hate each other, they just seemed... awkward. 

“Please, please tell me.” Fox rests his hand on Kona’s shoulder lightly. He's fully expecting him to shake it off, but to Fox’s pleasant surprise he doesn't. He waits patiently as Kona fidgets in his seat.

“She's a lesbian,” Kona finally says without any hint of emotion. His expression is similar - he just looks so _dead_ and Fox really finds himself worrying for the other boy.

Fox pauses, awkwardly waiting for him to elaborate. When it becomes clear Kona won't, Fox sighs and gently asks, “Who?”

“Eva,” Kona says in that same terribly dull tone.

“And what's this about Eva?” 

Now it all comes flooding out, Kona burying his face in his hands so his words come out as both muffled and incredibly hysterical. “She! I! She, she. We! Made a deal. Broke that deal. I like her. Her! She can't! She's gay! We are bros! Were! We were bros! Now we aren't and I really didn't mean for all of this to happen oh god fuck I bet she hates me fortherestofherlife-”

Fox blinks as Kona continues his incensed tirade, pacing back and forth across the stone filled path of the school garden. He kicks a pebble and sends it flying. Fox frowns as he sorts through his rant. He already knew Kona most likely had a crush on the brunette, of course, but the rest is new to him. “Wait, so you think Eva hates you because you broke a deal and you like her despite it?”

“Ah, it’s, it's not a… _deal_ , exactly.” Kona’s cheeks redden and Fox wisely decides not to enquire any further. “Anyway, the basic thing is she won't like me back.”

Fox knows he's entering dangerous territory. “That doesn't explain why you two aren't talking.” Unarmed, and unarmored.

Kona taps his foot in agitation, and the emotions on his face flicker from surprised to embarrassed to gooey to shameful. “How do I say this in a PG-rated way?” Kona asks Fox, tapping his hand against his thigh rapidly and looking unusually embarrassed.

Does he really want to hear this? It looks like it's causing Kona substantial distress, so Fox just gestures to him to say it anyway. In preparation, he squeezes his eyes shut and sighs. 

“We fucked and now I'm in love with her,” Kona blurts out.

Fox sticks out one hand, eyes still closed and palm outstretched. “No. Wait. No. Processing. Don't even say anything else.” He massages his temple, taking a deep breath. Kona had better pay him back one day for his total loss of sanity.

“If you guys fucked, how is she a lesbian though?”

“I was her,” Kona flaps his hands dismissively, “experiment. I mean, you can be straight and fuck guys. Same logic. Anyway, I'm not going to take that away from her. She deserves that much.”

Fox doesn't know what to say. He tries offering the other boy a sympathetic smile. “Wow, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” Kona says dejectedly, collapsing beside Fox on the bench. He hugs his knees to his chest. Fox would like to scold him for making the seat dirty, but Kona looks absolutely miserable and _this is not the time,_ Fox chides himself. Then his sound logic and reasoning screeches to a halt when he realises the implications of their illicit affair.

“ _Wait a damn minute,_ you two have been the ones stinking up our dorm room, _haven't you?_ ”

Kona flinches, grinning awkwardly at Fox’s seething glare. “Uh... no?” he tries, chuckling nervously. His hand tugs a little at his shirt collar.

“Oh my _fucking_ god, you two couldn't have sex literally _anywhere_ fucking else?” Fox clenches his teeth, pulling and tugging harshly on his hair. He's really going to lose it someday, he really is. Maybe he already has.

“Beds are comfy,” Kona says in a very lame attempt to avoid his leader’s wrath.

“I am going to fucking _kill_ both of you.”

.

“You had girlfriends?” Kaoru asks in surprise. She tries not to let her gaze linger on her book of shippings too much so as not to give its secret location away. She feels just the teensiest bit guilty now. Eva can never know.

“Yeah,” Eva says, sighing. She's curled up on herself, huddling under Kaoru’s white blanket. “That girl in grade school when I was younger. Gave me a love letter and everything. Didn't last, of course.” Eva’s voice seems far, far away, eyes glazed over, and oh wow, is she giving Kaoru her entire dating history?

Apparently so. “There was this blonde when I was in primary school. She,” Eva gestures wildly, “was my first kiss. Nothing special though, we were eleven and dumb. My first official girlfriend was when I was thirteen. I didn't tell you guys, since I didn't really know how to say it back then.” The brunette regards Kaoru curiously. “I'm kinda surprised you guys didn't figure it out, though. I wasn't exactly hiding it. Went about kissing girls at night for a while.”

Kaoru opens and closes her mouth. “What?”

Eva sighs again. “Kona is really pretty. He's cute. He has that long hair and thin shape. But he's also a guy.” Eva’s blush deepens and she clutches at the mattress. “I can't - I'm not! It's not supposed to be this way!” Eva wails with such utter _distress_ , and Kaoru realises that her green eyes are tearing up. Right at that moment, Kaoru feels so guilty for even allowing herself to _think_ about how she's stealing Kona’s attention from her. She bites her lip. _I’m petty and jealous._

“Oh, Eva. Sweetie,” Kaoru soothes, inching closer and drawing the shaking white bundle into her arms. Eva sniffs and wipes at her eyes agitatedly, though Kaoru can tell her heaving chest shows no signs of stopping.

“I don't get it,” Eva whispers. “I like girls. All my life I've liked girls. We’ve kissed and cuddled and done all sorts of stuff. How can I like him too? He's so... so confusing!”

Thankfully for Kaoru, a hundred thousand centuries of dealing with Kona and Breeze’s loss has made her able to know exactly which comfort buttons to press - even in a situation as unorthodox as her teammate crying to her about relationship issues regarding her childhood friend. Kaoru hums sympathetically, rubbing her back in circles and trying to calm the crying girl down. “Eva-chan,” she says gently, “Eva, it's okay. Cry. You'll feel better.”

Eva’s shoulders shake in Kaoru’s grasp. “I don't get it! Have I just been lying to myself all this while?” Her hands wrap around Kaoru, and she lets the other girl pull her into a warm embrace. “Does this mean I'm straight now?” Eva asks, and then she stiffens.

Kaoru is just about to worry again when Eva bursts out laughing. “No, I'm not, I'm definitely not.” She chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye. “I'm... bi? Is... is that okay?” Her voice goes back to its uncertain tremor. 

“Of course it is.” Kaoru for her part is extremely relieved Eva seems more cheerful again. “If anyone tells you that you can't like boys too, tell me, okay?”

Eva stares at nothing in particular. “I'm bisexual,” she says slowly. “I like Kona. I'm... oh god, I’m _bi_ I am so, so bi.” She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Her expression is unreadable.

Kaoru smiles, continuing to massage Eva’s back. “Eva-chan, maybe you just like girls more and that's why you never noticed a guy before. It's normal, okay?” Kaoru says gently.

“Or... or maybe he's my exception,” Eva says uncertainly.

Kaoru shrugs. “Of course, it's up to you. He really is a pretty thing, isn't he? Go with what makes you comfortable.” Kaoru pets her head as she would a small cat.

“Yeah.” Eva sniffs, and then giggles. “Thank you, Kaoru. I appreciate it, really,” she says, pulling the other girl into a hug. Kaoru nods, petting Eva’s shoulder. When she feels the other girl freeze under her touch, she stops immediately, an apology on the tip of her tongue when Eva seizes her and shakes her by the shoulders.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Eva chants, and Kaoru’s head spins. “Does he like me? _Does he really like me?_ Was it just the heat of the moment?!”

“Um, excuse me, sorry, _what_?” Kaoru demands, prying the very agitated Eva off her shoulders forcefully. The rate at which she changes conversation topics is almost dizzying in itself. Eva jumps off the bed and paces back and forth, which is not doing anything to help ease Kaoru’s impending nausea.

“I'll be right back,” Eva says with a strange smile on her face. She strides purposefully over to their room balcony and Kaoru isn't startled at all when she hears the other girl let out a loud scream of pure frustration. She sighs, shaking her head. Kaoru really does hope they'll work it out soon.

.

“I want to die,” Kona says as they're out shopping, and Kaoru glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He looks so tired, his face haggard, shambling through the mall as though he's a zombie, barely seeing anything in front of him. Then again, he quite possibly literally can't see anything with that unkempt mane covering his eyes and him staring at the floor. It doesn’t look like it’s been combed in days.

Breeze looks from him to Kaoru multiple times, before leaning in and whispering, “What the hell happened to him?”

Kaoru shrugs helplessly. “Your dear brother here has a habit of falling for girls that are unattainable,” she whispers back.

“Rin-chan, any girl is unattainable for me,” Kona says miserably. Curse his acute hearing.

“Why do you say so?” Breeze asks cautiously, in the same tone of voice she would use to handle a frightened animal.

Kona bites his lip and pulls at the jacket he's wearing. “I don't think anyone would want... someone like me.” His voice trails off towards the end, and Kaoru is overcome with the sudden urge to show him a whole album filled with pictures of himself (not in his current state, of course) because does this damn boy have any ounce of self awareness at all?

“Did you tell Fox that?” Kaoru asks. She certainly hasn't heard this from him, but it's always worth it to double check. 

“I don't want him to know.” Kona’s voice sounds so small, so unsure. “I don't want our leader to lose faith in me.” Kaoru can't see his expression, but she's sure it can't be anything good. Her heart squeezes for him; she knows what he's on about, always so self-conscious about his tiniest of flaws. They stop walking and Breeze pulls Kona into a hug.

The black-haired boy draws in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. “I-I let her know, a-about my... scars.” 

“…oh.” Kaoru presses her lips together in a taut line. “How… did she react?”

He clenches his fists and presses the inside of his wrists together, as though trying to cover what they all know is there. “I don't think she'd ever fall for me even if she was into guys,” Kona mutters as if it's a consolation. The corner of Kaoru’s mouth twitches and she forcibly tells herself to shut up. This isn't her secret to tell.

Breeze places her hands over Kona’s, squeezing them. “I really don't think anyone will mind, Kona, you doubt yourself too much,” she says sincerely, tugging on his limbs. “Come on, I know you like fluffy stuff. Let's go there.” The pigtailed girl pulls him along to where a monstrous pile of plushies is stacked high at one of the toy stores. 

Kona brushes his hair back and his dreary golden eyes light up for the first time in days, even though it's brief and quickly overshadowed by the misery in his gaze. He picks up the nearest plushie, a white rabbit with big blue eyes, squeezing it and letting out a sigh. Breeze looks like she wants to say something, but Kaoru shakes her head. Then she's clasping her hand over Breeze’s mouth to muffle her swears as they swerve around the corner.

“What the hell?” Breeze demands angrily once Kaoru removes her hand. The brunette places one finger over her mouth and Breeze shuts up instantly. Warily, Kaoru peeks around the corner and it confirms her worst suspicions - Eva is inexplicably at the exact same aisle, looking exactly as forlorn as Kona evidently is. Crap, she forgot they _both_ loved stuffed animals. Of freaking course they'd both be near the exact same shop near the school, but _seriously_ , at the same time?! Is whoever is up there really that cruel?

Kaoru squeezes her eyes shut, counts to ten, and pulls on Breeze’s arm. “Any chance you know how to teleport other people?” she half jokes, laughing weakly.

The black-haired girl just glares at her even harder. “Of course not! What made you even consider that? What's this all about?”

Kaoru sighs. “Your brother is an idiot and likes Eva. Eva is also an idiot and likes Kona. Seeing as they're both idiots, I don't think this is going to turn out very well.”

“Wait, hey, what? She's here?” Breeze peeks out and her face pales as she realises that is indeed true. She groans and buries her head in her hands. “By the powers your shippiness has granted you, I hope they actually bother to _communicate_.”

Kaoru crosses her fingers as Eva finally bumps into Kona, back first. Both whip around to apologise, but when they realise who the other is they just stand and stare and gape at each other. Breeze sighs and turns away. “I can't watch. I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes, Kaoru-chan.”

Kaoru nods and waves tiredly. Admittedly, she still can't resist the chance to catch up on whatever her teammates are saying. _It’ll be fine_ , Kaoru says to herself. She isn't _eavesdropping_ , she's just going to be there if things get out of hand. She clasps her hands together and prays to all the gods and deities she knows of.

“You? Uhh? What??” Kona is spluttering as she sneakily ducks around an aisle that's closer to them. Both seem at a loss for words, their faces flushing a furious red. 

Eva coughs. “I, uh. Uh.” She gestures to the plushie in her hands. This one is a stuffed orange tabby cat. “Uh-huh. Yeah,” she concludes. Kaoru wants to die from the secondhand embarrassment.

Kona isn't much better himself. “Yeah. I, uh, me too,” he says, punctuating every sentence with a firm nod. Then they both fall silent and just stare at each other again. Kaoru winces and covers her eyes.

“Do... do you like me?” Eva says, so quietly Kaoru almost can't pick it up from where she is. She removes her hand from her eyes to witness Kona blushing furiously, squeezing the rabbit in his grasp so hard Kaoru’s actually glad it can't feel pain.

Kona panics. “N-no!” he denies profusely, averting his gaze.

Eva sighs and stares at the stuffed animal in her hands. “Then why did you say... that?”

Kona fidgets with the plush in his hands, stroking the rabbit’s ears. “I mean, I do,” he admits. “Fine, fine, you got me. You don't like me though, do you? It's okay, it's okay.” Contrary to his words, Kaoru can spy his golden eyes watering.

Eva suddenly lurches forward and clutches at the collar of his jacket. The stuffed cat falls to the ground, abandoned. “No, no, that's not it!” Eva whispers urgently. “I, um, I. I! I do like you,” she confesses, biting her lip. Kaoru leans forward subconsciously, holding her breath.

Kona just looks at her, dumbfounded. “That's not possible.” He just sounds so _hollow_. Kaoru just looks sadly at him from her hiding spot.

Eva laughs nervously. “Ah, yes, about that. I don't know I talked to Kaoru and I think I'm kinda sorta bi maybe?” Her voice trails off towards the end. She shakes her head to clear it. “I, I think I do like you!”

Kona just stares and stares and stares until Eva breaks eye contact to look down at her shuffling feet. Kaoru cringes again and this time she ducks behind the aisle. God, the sheer awkwardness is infectious. “Why me?” Kaoru finally hears Kona blurt out. Kaoru allows herself a wry smile. _Kona-chan needs more confidence in himself._ Maybe Eva can solve that problem for him.

Kaoru peeps out again and grins widely. Eva has seized Kona’s hands and is squeezing them in her own. “I mean, you're beautiful. You've really... taken care of me this past month,” she says, smiling shyly. “You're gentle and kind and we're already good friends.” Eva pauses, gulping nervously. “I really like being around you,” she finishes, blushing furiously and looking determinedly into his eyes, green meeting gold.

Kona seems catatonic. He hasn't moved even an inch. “I um, I.” Kona coughs, spluttering. “Just so we're clear, you aren't interested in me just because... I look like a girl?” he asks quietly.

“No way, I... I like your d- I, I mean body as well,” Eva stammers, looking around wildly to see if anyone heard her little slip. Kaoru covers her mouth to stifle her giggles and mentally promises Eva to delete that from her memory.

Kona for his part is not impressed. He crosses his arms and asks, “Are you sure you like me _as a person_?” Kona is a masterful actor, Kaoru knows that. Only she can detect the slight twitch of his eyebrows masked by his neutral expression, and she hopes the other girl realises she messed up.

“Yeah,” Eva murmurs, and so Kaoru decides that her prayers have been answered. She nods, looking at Eva's clenched fists and tense posture. “I think I do, I really do. You make me feel really happy. I've really missed you this past week.” Eva’s face is the picture of determination now, a fiery light behind her green eyes. “Kona, I know this is really backwards, but do you want to go out with me?”

Kona still seems stunned, as though for the life of him he can't figure out why this is happening. “You want this? With me?” he asks, and Eva nods. Kona sighs and pulls her into his arms. “I hope for your sake you won't regret this,” he says, though Kaoru smiles when she realises Kona has a little grin of his own.

“I won't,” Eva promises, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“ _Aww!_ ”

Both parties jump apart and stare at Kaoru like she'd just walked in on them. Oh wait, that's exactly what she just did. Kaoru laughs sheepishly as her teammates look at her with dawning horror on their faces.

“How long have you been here?!”

“Were you _spying_ on us?!”

Breeze would later find the couple screaming at a (not) very apologetic Kaoru outside the store, having been kicked out for causing a ruckus.

.

Fox is certainly glad things are back to normal, he's happy for them, he really is, but... 

“Bro, you missed the brostate!”

“Fuck you, bro!”

“Sure, bro. What time?” Eva wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Fox lets out a long drawn out sound of pure agony and buries his head in his hands at their usual practice room. “How long is this going to go on for?”

“Who cares?” Kaoru squeals. Fox really can't believe she got a brand new camera _just_ to take dumb pictures with. “It's cute!” she exclaims, giggling and totally not concentrating on practicing at all.

“Really, now?” Fox wonders weakly. 

Sometimes, he wonders if the entire world hates his guts.


End file.
